


Work

by 20_Reckless_Dragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Sexual Abuse, Extremely Underage, Gay Sex, M/M, Underage Prostitution, beastiality, gay beastiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_Reckless_Dragons/pseuds/20_Reckless_Dragons
Summary: A 13 Year old boy turns to prostitution to get some extra money.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this kind of stuff disturbs you please leave now.  
First big work.

The Night was cold, as most are, and a boy walks alone under the streetlights.  
This Boy shall be called James.

James is not his real name, but it’s the one he chose for this job.  
You may know him, he might go to your school, he might be your best friend, your brother, or maybe even your son. 

But None of that matters, and I am not important.  
What’s important is James.

James has a client to meet, a 29 year old man on the other side of town.

The man has a wife, and two children, but lately, he and his wife have been having issues.


	2. The Act.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Meets his Client, but he’s in for a surprise.

James had an agreement with his client. In return for the $3,000 dollars he would receive, he agreed to let his client do anything he wanted for an hour. Anything the client wanted James to do, he would have to do, no questions asked.

The Night was silent as he strode under the streetlights, and the cool Wind of a dark summer’s night blew upon his face.  
He wasn’t far from his client’s house now, and he could feel his heart beating as he approached close and closer to his destination. 

“You’ve come this far,” he muttered under his breath. 

“No turning back” 

He stopped for a moment, looking up from a piece of paper with the client’s address on it at a street sign. 

Oak Street. The sign was unmistakable, his client’s house was on this street. 

He slowly began his journey down the street, eager to stall as long as possible. 

Finally, he arrived at the house. He checked the address, and then checked it again, but there was no mistake. This was it. 

Gulping, he reached out his hand to the door, and, seeing that it was ajar, pushed it open.

There were no lights on in the house, and it seemed almost completely abandoned. 

Scared but unwilling to back down, he stepped inside and gazed around the house.

It was in a state of horrible disarray, and seemed though it had not been cleaned in years. 

The living room carpet was Matted and encrusted with mold. Picture frames hung at precarious angles on the walls, and piles of newspapers and magazines littered the floors. 

James swung around when he heard the door shut, and the lights Flick on. 

Standing in the doorway was the man. His client. 

He was a good-looking man, with blue eyes, blonde hair, a thin frame and a clean shaven face. He stared at the boy for a few seconds, and, without hesitation, made his advance. 

He walked up to the boy and and brought him in a tight embrace. His strong, muscular arms enclosed the boy in a tight grip, almost suffocating him with his strength. 

After hugging the boy for almost a full minute, the kissing began. Bringing his face down to the boy’s level, he leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. James, having never been kissed before, was taken aback by the experience, but he welcomed it. This 29 year old man had already shown him more affection in 10 minutes than his parents did in 13 years. 

After they kissed, the man grabbed James’ hand and began waking with him up the stairs. 

They entered a large, spacious bedroom, and the man locked the door. 

James look led around the bedroom, and was astonished. The main centerpiece of the room was the four poster bed, with floral curtains and a canopy. 

The man picked up James, and Laid him flat on the bed. He look down at the boy in wonder. Never, in all his years had he seen a boy so beautiful. He had Shaggy brown hair, pale skin, and the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. 

He reached up to the boy’s shirt and slowly began undoing each button, all while intently gazing in the boy’s eyes. With all the buttons undone, he tipped off the shirt and looked at the horns exposed chest, and what a sight it was! 

His chest was pale and fair as snow, and his nippled were the perfect shade of pink.  
Seeing the noticeable bulge in the boy’s pants, he undid the zipper, and pulled them off, along with his underwear. 

The boy had a perfect uncut penis, with just the slightest bit of Precum already leaking out. 

“May i?” Asked the man, in his smooth, gentle voice. James nodded without a word, and the man took his entire length in his mouth. This was heaven, thought the man, as he began sucking on it, running his tongue over the length. This was not the first boy he had ever been with, but, by god, it was the best. 

James let out a wimper, and the man began sucking harder, bobbing his head up and down to a sensual rhythm. 

He released the penis from his mouth, and slowly began stripping from the neck down.  
James looked up in wonder at this beautiful man. He had rolling muscles and the most well defined abs he had ever seen. The Man exited the room for a moment, and James could hear a strange noise from downstairs. When the man returned, he had a German shepherd on a leash, and suddenly, he felt a cold wave of fear run though him. 

The man sat down on the floor with the dog, and beckoned James to do the same. 

Hesitantly, James sat down across from the man, with the dog sitting between them. The man began rubbing the dog’s stomach, and it rolled over on it’s back. James could clearly see that the dog was male, and he had a good idea of what the man wanted him to do. The Man slowly began rubbing the dog’s sheathed penis, which slowly began to grow in size. When the penis was fully erect. The man began gently stroking the penis, and beckoned for James to try. Together, they started masturbating the dog, and, as much as James hated to admit it, he was secretly turned on by this whole situation. He was In the house of a stranger, and he was jerking off the German shepherd. 

The Dog got up, penis fully erect l, began panting wildly. The man got on all fours and presented, James quickly following suit. The dog first mounted James, and he could feel the dog cock in his right ass. The dog began thrusting, and James was soon lost in the pure euphoria of being fucked by a dog. “This is actually happening right now” he thought.  
“I’m being fucked by a dog.” 

The man got up and started presenting his fuck in James’ face. James opened his mouth and took the whole thing in. 

He was being fucked from behind by a dog and in the front by a grown man. 

After thrusting for a good ten minutes, the dog exploded in James’ ass, leaving a good helping of dog cum.

After face-fucking the boy for a good ten more, the man felt his irresistible need for release, and came in the boy’s mouth, which he then promptly swallowed down. 

What he didn’t know, was that this encounter would alter his life in ways he couldn’t possibly imagine.


	3. Sinful Creatures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years in the future, James, now 23, is happily married his boyfriend, but he can’t stop thinking about the first client he had ever serviced, all those years ago......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know this chapter may seem different from what you’re used to, so I’ll try to explain. When I started writing this, it was meant to be a one off piece of dirty smut. Eventually, my plans for the story grew larger and larger and there are many versions of the story. I will be posting the rest of these versions soon, and it is up to you to describe which one you like best.   
That said, on with the story.

James Oliver was in particularly good company.   
He was the owner of a rather successful gay bar in NYC, and was happily married to his boyfriend of 3 years. Once a month, he and his Husband would go to his bar, The Chubby W, and meet up with the Regulars. More often than not, those nights would escalate into nights of passion and romance. Many a lustful night had been had in the backrooms of that bar. 

James Oliver should have been the happiest man in the world. But he wasn’t. 

Sex with his boyfriend, Peter, was always enjoyable, and no one quite knew him like Peter, but he couldn’t stop thinking about that lust-filled night 10 years ago. 

He, being a hormonal teenager, and in a place of poverty, needed to find a way to bring money to his dirt poor family. And so, he began putting up adverts around the town, most particularly, the shady nightlife bars. The ones no one ever actually seemed to enter. He wrote the message loud and clear. “13 Year old boy at your disposal, male exclusive” he waited weeks, until he got a message.   
It was a 29 year old man. His wife had recently divorced him, and taken his children as well. He was upset, frustrated, and needed someone to spend the night with. He had seen the advert in a local bar, and having no other options, wrote to the email he was given.  
“Listen,” He Wrote. “My wife has left me, and I’m looking for a one night stand, $3,000 for one hour, under one condition.”   
“You must do everything I ask of you without hesitation.” 

James Agreed to this proposition, and the night came. 

It was a night of Passion, Carnal Desires, and Frankly, many illegal things. James often wondered how many laws he had broken that night. If he was ever found out, both he and the man would most likely be sent to jail for the rest of their lives.

The Tenth anniversary of that day was coming up soon, and James couldn’t help but wonder what had become of that man. He moved out of the neighborhood suddenly one night, with no explanation. He packed his bags and boxes in a day, called a U-haul, and moved out. He told no one, and no one asked. He simply seemed to vanish from the town altogether, becoming little more than a whisper of a memory. 

He had never told Peter about that night. If he did, he had no doubt that Peter would divorce him without a moment’s hesitation. James thought that what happened that night was best as a secret took to the grave. 

He was laying in bed one night with Peter, when a thought struck him. 

His name. He never even asked the man’s name. 

He didn’t know why he was so hyperfixated on this one man, but he felt it he didn’t get to the bottom of it, he wouldn’t be complete.

He couldn’t sleep that night. When he awoke, Peter noticed how dark his eyes were, and how lethargic he seemed.

“Babe,” Peter said “Are you okay?, recently you seem tired, and I’m getting worried.” 

“I’m fine, love,” he replied using Peter’s pet name so he wouldn’t be suspicious. He wrapped his armed around Peter’s waist from behind and hugged him for a good minute.

Peter, Relaxing at the feel of his husband’s arms around him, breathed a sigh of content and smiled. 

Little did James Know, Peter had a secret as well, one that was eating him up inside, that he wished he could tell, but knew he couldn’t.


	4. Peter’s Dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has recurring dreams that seem to make no sense.

Peter lay in his bed, surrounded by his husband’s loving arms. When he was with James, It was the only time he ever felt at peace. Slowly, he began to dose off, until he found himself in Rather surreal Dreamscape. 

He was standing on a Sand dune, looking out across a vast, shifting sea of sand. The sun in the sky was a deep red, and it burned his skin as he marched triumphantly though the Desert. From the shifting sands he could hear the roar as of a thousand beasts, and the beating of a million drums. As he marched onward, Many blue feathered birds circled overhead, spying him intently as though he were prey.   
His feet dragged behind him, and he carried on his back many great iron chains, which, with every step, became heavier and heavier, pulling him down into the sand.   
The Chains, after what seemed like an hour of waking, began pulling him under the surface of the sand. He was suffocating, slowly feeling his lungs compressed by the weight of the sand until he finally woke up, sobbing, in his sleeping husband’s arms. He would have to feel soon. If not, he might miss the chance forever.


	5. The Meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James meets a group of rather mysterious strangers.

James woke up in the middle of the night to his husband crying in his arms. This was not he first time it had happened, and James was becoming rather concerned. Eventually, he managed to fall asleep again, and awoke in the morning to the smell of Peter’s cooking. James pulled himself out of his bed, and made his way to the kitchen, where Peter, wearing nothing but his apron, was cooking bacon and eggs. James, staring at Peter’s fine backside, smiled and walked up behind him, giving him the standard hug from behind, all while his clothed bulging dick rubbed up against peter’s bare ass. Peter, feeling James’ bulge, smiled and sighed a breath of contentment. James sat down at their table, and simply admired his Naked husband cooking. Peter naked was a sight to behold. His hair was a Bright gold, his eyes a deep Sapphire, his skin pale and his muscles well defined and chiseled. Naked, he recalled the Statues of the Ancient Greeks, the ideal perfect Man, thought James. Peter, done with his cooking, simply removed his apron and sat down naked next to his husband. James, getting the hint, quickly stripped off his clothing, revealing his naked body. There they were, two naked men, sitting next to each other, eating their breakfast as if they did it every day, (which, to be honest, they normally did simply walk around the house naked).  
James began to speak, but quickly decided not to mention Peter’s crying, and simply decided to hold his tongue.  
Leaning in, he kissed peter on the cheek, and put his arm lovingly around his shoulder. Peter, caught in the moment, turned around and caught James in a full armed embrace. The two remained in this position for many minutes, before releasing each other from their arms and going back to eating. 

Peter was, in a sense, the Housekeeper of the Reidence. He normally stayed at home, cooked, cleaned, gardened, and was, in general, mich more submissive than James. James went out and made money, and Peter stayed home and cared for the house. They had it all worked out, and Peter never wanted it to change. He wanted to keep being James’ loyal house boy, for him to use and abuse whenever he wanted. It was what he wanted. It was what THEY wanted, and it was good. 

Peter got dressed for the day, and began the daily tasks, and, just as James was about to go for the day, they heard a knock on the door. James, being the closest, opened the door, and saw a rather peculiar company on the other side. They were a group of 5 men, all dressed in black suits, blue ties, and white gloves. Sunglasses obscured their eyes, and none of them dared smile. 

Peter’s Heart dropped to his knees. They were here. They were finally here.


	6. The Confrontation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Peter have a conversation with the men at their door, but it quickly becomes deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still a work in progress, so it might get rewritten in the future.

The men, in their suits and dark sunglasses, stood with blank faces and unwelcoming frowns in the doorway.   
“Hello, Mister Oliver.” Said one of the Men.   
“We are here for a very special reason.” 

Peter, his heart pounding in his chest, retreated to his room, and emerged a few seconds later with a loaded pistol. He knew this day would come, and he had prepared accordingly.   
Hiding the gun behind his back, he walked up to the door beside James. 

“And you must be Peter, Mr. Oliver’s Husband. Is that correct?” 

Peter simply nodded. 

“Mr. Oliver, there is something about your husband that you do not seem to understand,” said the man.

That was the last thing James heard before a Gunshot rung out.


End file.
